Surviving Tankika
by InuKagPunk333only12evil
Summary: Kagome is a sophomore at Tankika University in tokyo, forced to do a job she's uncomfortable doing because her former employer was arested for embezzling money from a client... better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

****

Surviving Tankika

By: InuKagPunk333only1/2evil

Summary: Kagome is a sophomore at Tankika University, losing her job as a secretary for a lawyer caught embezzling money from clients, is forced to do a job she never thought she'd ever consider just pay the bills and her tuition. She becomes immediate friends with the girl who trained her, Sango, who moves in to help her with bills. Inu/Kag Mir/San (OOC )

****

Rated R for drugs, drinking, language and possible lemons further into the story.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 1

"Here's your drink, baby. Slap my ass if you need anything else." I heard Sango tease as she laid a Long Island Ice Tea on the table where a middle age man was sitting.

"Oh, trust me, I'll let you know.." the man replied, hissing his words like a snake, then running his hand up Sango's left leg, slipping a five dollar bill in her garter.

Sango smiled, thanked him, and led me to the back room. I followed, my feet killing me from the five inch, black, stiletto heels. The straps up my legs were getting uncomfortable even through the knee highs I wore. My short plaid skirt came just below my bottom, showing my black thong any time I bent over. The white cotton shirt, unbuttoned and tied right under my breasts was the only thing comfortable. My long, black wavy hair swinging behind me, the under layers sticking to my sweaty skin.

I was training, my only day of training they allowed. Tomorrow I would have to dance on stage, and I couldn't help but have butterfly's in my stomach. I was still unsure of how well I would do at this job. But I had to find a way to afford my housing and college tuition. I was working a really good job at a law office as a secretary, but the lawyer had been embezzling from one of his clients, and left me with out a job once he went to jail. I tried other law offices and they all turned me down, thinking I had something to do with him embezzling from his clients. It doesn't help when Tokyo is going through slight economic problems and the only jobs are the extremely sleazy stripper jobs, or grease pits like Wac-Donald's. Stripping was the only choice that money, so here I am. Training with a girl named Sango, at a joint called 'Hentai Playmate'. Sango was a really pretty girl. She had long black hair, and she wore a black and magenta skirt with slits up the side, combat boots, and a black and magenta tube top. She wore her makeup dark, but with magenta accents on her eyelids to bring out the magenta contacts she wore. I just wonder how long I'll survive. I would make any boyfriend I ever had turn around so I could change on camping trips and what not. I have always been self conscious about my body, even before I could remember.

"Are you okay?" Sango turned and asked me once we got to the back room.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'm just.. Well, really nervous." I explained, fumbling with the tip of my plaid skirt.

"I understand. I have to do this for a living only until I finish school. I can't wait. I hate a fucking hentai. You don't know how much I'd love to just slap every single one of those bastards out there when they touch my ass. But, it's a policy, no knocking out customers and they slap your ass when they need a drink. Speaking of which, do you need a drink?" she asked holding a fifth of vodka towards me.

"Sure, I need to loosen up a little." I smiled, and threw back a quick smooth shot.

"I find it a lot easier to do this job if you have a couple of drinks and a line in you. Are you into glass or anything?" She asked carefully, raising her right eyebrow slightly.

"I tried some once at a party. I cleaned my apartment after I got home. I couldn't just sit and relax." I laughed.

"Trust me, it'll be your best friend working here. Take it from me, a line, and about 3 shots of a good strong drink, and you forget about your self conscious. I can get you some for tomorrow." Sango smiled, and winked her eye.

"Great." I answered. My stomach and chest feeling warm from the vodka shot, and my stomach still a little nervous. Drugs were nothing to me. I would smoke a joint with my circle of friends once in a while, from time to time do a line. It was apart of the college scene.

"So, what is your major? I know you go to my college." she asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"I'm working on my Pediatric Medicine and History degree. I know that sounds really strange. But I have a fascination with history. Especially the feudal ages when demons roamed the lands. My old home was at the Sun Set Shrine, I lived there from birth until I moved to the out skirts of Tankika University. I'm also trying to do a music performance major. Ha ha. What's your major?" I finished and asked as I plopped down next to Sango in the big fluffy couch in the back room.

"Can we say that you're an over achiever? I take it you don't really know what you want to do yet. Huh? Well, me, I'm just a general right now. I'm not sure what I want to do. I have a good idea, but, I'm not one hundred percent sure." she sighed, taking another shot of the fifth of vodka she was still grasping, then offering me another shot, which I kindly took.

"heh, yeah.. I'm basically an over achiever. I don't know why I am, I just always have been that way." I gasped out after taking a quick shot and handing back the bottle.

"Well, lets get back out there. We only have an hour left. Thank kami sama. Someone up there loves us." Sango motioned and sarcastically yelped to the ceiling. I could only laugh, but I was in complete agree with her statement.

I followed her back, and took a couple more customers my self, and made a decent wad of money for just serving drinks. The two shots of vodka I'd taken on break earlier had helped loosen me up and I was shocked when I saw the amount of money I'd made in the short time. Sango motioned for me to let me know we could leave, which made me sigh in relief, and follow her quickly to the back.

"Wow, I can't believe that I just made $300 for just serving in a skimpy outfit and talking shit!" I exclaimed happily, shoving the money in my wallet and deep down into my large yellow backpack.

We were changing out of the skimpy clothes, which I was very happy about. My feet were killing me and I couldn't wait to get home and sink into a nice warm bath and soak my feet.

"Well, Kagome, what do you expect?! We are flirting with men, some of which no one would ever flirt with, and they are seeing parts of us we wouldn't show guys on the first date unless they were REALLY lucky!" she laughed coming out of the bathroom in a pair of baggy black skants and a white lucky charms shirt. She'd pulled her long hair back into a pony tail, and had her bag slung over her arm.

I'm surprised I haven't met Sango until now. She seems to like the same things I do. She wears about the same style, and has about the same attitude. I pulled my blue sweater up and over my black tank top, then zipped it up. The buttons rattling away on the front of it. I copied Sango, and pulled my hair back in a low pony tail, and slipped on my black and gray vans flip flops. I fixed my hip hugging green plaid sand diggers and followed Sango out, grabbing my backpack.

"Sango, I'll see ya tomorrow. I won't forget what you taught me about pole dancing. I'll practice a little or something." I joked as we spilt to our vehicles. She was in the middle of unlocking her silver '98 Mitsubishi Eclipse.

"Yeah, don't forget, and actually, it doesn't hurt to practice." Sango teased back, and waved a quick goodbye before getting in her car, and starting it up.

I unlocked my black '99 Honda Civic and slid in, putting my book bag in my passengers seat. I sighed in comfort as I started it up and was greeted by my CD player that was playing Maroon 5's 'Harder to Breathe'. It wasn't a punk band, but they were still really good. I ended up following Sango home, basically. She lived a street before me near the University.

I walked into my three bedroom, two bathroom apartment, which was cold and empty. I lugged my tired body and back pack to the small table holding a cordless phone and answering machine. Hoping that someone had answered my ad for a roommate. The roommate I had when I started school had graduated and went onto bigger and better things. The lucky girl. I pressed the button under the blinking light, and waited for it to begin. Tossing my sandals off my aching feet.

I mentally checked in my brain to call my mom, and Ayumi back. Then a voice I recognized just barely came on and said their name.

"Hey, I'm calling in response to the ad in the school newspaper for a room for rent. My name is Sango Tomashio; I'm a sophomore at Tankika University, and I am employed. Please call after 10:30 pm to reach me to speak on the details of the apartment. My number is 564-198-6794. I hope to talk to you soon. Bye!"

I giggled, dropped my backpack, and grabbed the phone from the hook, and dialed the number quickly.

"Hello?" Sango's voice replied.

"Hi, this is Kagome Higurashi, I was answering the message you left on my answering machine about needing a place to stay. Your half of the rent would be $325 and then half of the utilities and food." I said quickly, trying to suppress my laughter.

"Kagome! Hey! I didn't realize till just now that that was you! Are you offering me a room?"

"well, duh, other wise I wouldn't have just told you the rent rate!"

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow at work.. Wait no! Meet me on the lawn in front of the law building and we'll talk more about that. Okay? I'm really tired. My drink is getting to my head."

"Me too.. I'll see you then.. What time?"

"How about 10:30?"

"Fine by my schedule. See you then." I laughed then hung up the phone. I locked the front door of the apartment and headed upstairs to get in the shower.

Here I, Kagome Higurashi, am 21 years old. A sophomore in College, with years more to go for my pediatric doctorate, working as a stripper in a sleazy club, just to make my rent and other bills. But hey, at least I have my car payment and phone bill money now. I had to extend my very last payment on my car because I lost my job. That was completely embarrassing, at least now I can pay it and have no more car payments. Then I would have one less huge bill and have money for fun things.. Like, partying and shopping more often. I loved to shop. It was one of my favorite past times, and something I haven't been able to do since I moved out on my own. I shut on the shower in my room, the master suite, I took it over after my old roommate had moved out. Who could blame me? It was nice and had a private bath. My old bathroom was used for only company. There were only two of us before, and I was going to keep it only two of us, having a computer room was really nice. I slipped into the hot water, it's warmth soothing my aching body immediately. It felt so good to be in the shower.

I took my time, and finally drug myself out. Wrapping myself in a large cushy blue towel. I blow dried my hair just until it was faintly damp and dropped my towel, wandering naked into my room. I slipped on an oversized black Rancid t-shirt that was my ex boyfriend, Ho-Jo's. I loved this shirt more then had I loved him, why would I give it back? I sighed, and allowed myself to fall into the large full size bed. I was more sleepy then I had first thought after getting out of the shower and fell asleep almost immediately.

The suns bright rays pouring through open curtains of my window woke me slowly. I pulled myself up and looked at my alarm clock on my bedside table and saw that it was ten minutes to ten.

"SHIT!" I screamed at myself. Realizing that I was supposed to meet Sango in thirty minutes. I ran around my room in a rush, pulling on the first decent thing out of my closet to wear. I ran into the bathroom, brushed my hair and teeth quickly and ran down stairs. I slipped on my sandals I had just strewn the night before in the living room and grabbed my yellow backpack. I ran out the door without my keys, then had to run back in to retrieve them.

I finally got everything together and got in my car. The clock reading 10:20, I backed up my car and sped off. Hoping that I would get there not as late as I expected to be.

"Hey Kagome!" I heard Sango yell from a bench in the front lawn.

"Hey!" I answered, pulling my backpack out of the car along with me. I noticed Sango was looking at me with curiosity. "What?"

"There are no classes today, anywhere. It's Wednesday!" Sango exclaimed, bursting out into laughter.

I mentally slapped my self, and shook my head. I felt my face grow very warm with embarrassment.

"Hey, lets go get some brunch." I suggested, throwing my backpack into the small backseat of my car.

"Sure! Sounds great. I'm starving!" Sango bounced cheerily going to the passengers side of the car, and getting in.

We headed on our way to Tankika Street Café, a small diner and coffeehouse off campus in the neighborhood they lived in. Sango and I both decided to get cheeseburgers and fries with Pepsi and just sat and chatted about school and ex boyfriends, deciding to go to my place so she could check it out. I was amazed at how quickly she and I became friends. I was telling her about stuff I'd never told Ayumi, Eri, or Yuka. We had an instant connection, and I loved it. I felt like she was the best friend I'd lacked all through grade school and up. I'd learned she was from Kyoto, and she had a younger brother, Kohaku who was going to be a senior in high school next year, that her parents had died shortly after her 18th birthday, and that her brother was staying with their grandmother in the outskirts of Tokyo, which was the reason she decided to go to Tankika in the first place.

"OH! I have something important to tell you." Sango sighed with a grumpy look on her face.

"Oh, what's that? It looks like bad news." I nervously answered.

"Hentai Playmate is being rented tonight. Frat party. So, I hope your ready to deal with idiots groping you big time tonight." she rolled her eyes.

"WHAT?! Which Fraternity?" I asked with interest and nervousness she sensed.

"I don't remember. But just be prepared." she answered taking the last bite of her cheeseburger, and wiping off her mouth with her balled up napkin.

"I was nervous enough when I thought I was going to be stripping in front of older guys, but now, guys from our school are going to be there. Man, I don't know what to think!"

"Don't worry, just act like you did last night. Trust me, we'll have something to drink, and we'll have a little help to get us through."

"Yeah.. But still!" I sighed, then a question popped into my mind, "why are you moving out of the place you renting now?"

"My roommates are assholes, I don't get along with them very well. It was the only place I could find though."

"Oh, I was just wondering. Well, lets get over to my place so you can check it out." I smiled, trying to not worry over the Frat party at her new job that night.

"Hell yeah! I know I'm going to love it!" she giggled happily, waving her arms frantically to get the waitress over to the table.

We cashed out, and headed back to my place. Sango loved it, and decided to start moving that day before they had to go in at 5. I thought it funny she had already had half her stuff packed up. She was defiantly ready to move out of where she was.

We accomplished getting a lot of her boxes of stuff out, but her furniture was still inside. She didn't have a lot of stuff. It took maybe ten or eleven trips back and forth to get it. They quit at about 3:30, and got ready to go to work. I grabbed my wallet out of my bag and hid the money I'd made the night before in my bathroom, in a tube from a roll of toilet paper under the sink.

After much deliberation of whether or not to get Sango's car right then and there, we decided just to ride with each other, after Sango prepared and we had snorted up the lines of glass she had set up for us. I pulled my car into the parking lot of the club, it wasn't busy at the moment. The place must be booked for about 8 or something like that. I though nervously. I looked over at Sango, we nodded and went inside, full of wonder at what the night would bring.

A/N: Please Review. Reviews make me happy and make me continue writing.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Surviving Tankika

By: InuKagPunk333only1/2evil

Summary: Kagome is a sophomore at Tankika University, losing her job as a secretary for a lawyer caught embezzling money from clients, is forced to do a job she never thought she'd ever consider just pay the bills and her tuition. She becomes immediate friends with the girl who trained her, Sango, who moves in to help her with bills. Inu/Kag Mir/San (OOC )

****

Rated R for drugs, drinking, language and possible lemons further into the story.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 2

"I don't care if you don't like the outfit that was chosen for the frat party we're having tonight. If you dislike it that much then you can just leave. Actually, yeah, that sounds like a great idea. You take the night off, and start looking for another job because as of right now, you are no longer employed here." a women in her mid to late 20's sternly greeted Sango and my ears as we walked timidly through the doors of 'Hentai Playmate'.

Sango and I looked at the girl being fired, she had been there a while her stage name being Raven. I snuck a glance at Sango and saw her roll her eyes, and lead us towards the woman who had just fired her.

"You finally got rid of that good for nothing, tip stealing weasel Kikyo, eh?" Sango happily asked bounding to our boss, with me dragging sluggishly along behind her.

"Yes. I'm sick of her complaining over nothing. How was your first night? Did you make good?" she started to Sango, then turned to me.

My heart had begun pacing quickly, and the alcohol had already started making me warm. I didn't catch that she was talking to me right off. I was too busy looking, and picking her apart. She was very pretty, and found it odd that she had naturally colored red eyes. Her hair was mid length and black, but pulled back into an old style Japanese twist. She had a simple, but elegant looking, long red halter dress, with two dangerously high slits on either side, and red stiletto's to match. She was the owner of the club, and didn't mind working just as hard as everyone of her dancers.

"Earth to Kagome." Sango laughed looking at my face that must have had a far off look to it.

"Sorry. I've had some stuff on my mind lately. My first night was fine, and I made enough to pay my last car payment." I covered quickly, praying silently that that had been what our boss Kagura had asked me.

"That's wonderful. Alright, just remember to use stage names while working, and I'm going to have you dance once tonight on stage. You need to get used to it, and get the feel for it before your in heavy rotation like I have Mandolin here. Have you figured out your stage name yet?"

"Well, I actually hadn't figured that out yet." I thought, searching in my mind for a phrase from a punk song I'd heard a million times before. Tiger Army's 'Power of Moonlight' getting tossed into my brain somehow.

"Quick, think one up. If you don't like it, you can change it later. 3-2-1!" Kagura quickly said, then pointed to me.

"moonlight." I answered almost as if I was unconscious.

"Okay, moonlight it is."

They chatted for a few more minutes with Kagura, and then headed to the back to see what the big deal was that Kikyo had made over the outfit chosen for the party. Sango and I found it to be quit the outfit for us. Tall, black combat boots, thigh high fishnets, short red plaid skirt, and a black leather material halter top. The only thing worrying the two of us, no panties for the outfit. We dressed into the outfit, fixed each others hair and makeup and looked in the mirror at our selves.

"This looks like what I would wear to a party!" I laughed, taking the bottle of vodka from Sango's grasp and taking a quick shot.

"really? Me too! I love how you did my hair! I was wondering why you were twisting so much." Sango laughed.

I had done Sango's makeup like she had done mine, dark, but I accented her eyes with a touch of Magenta, just like she had the night before. I had taken her hair into six different sections on the top of her head, put them into small pony tails and twisted them tightly and sprayed them down with hair spray, after letting them dry, took a comb, and separated out the twists slightly to make an appearance of ringlets falling down onto her shoulders. I left the bottom of her hair down and loose. I liked how she had done mine up too. She had done about the same thing I had, but instead of twisting the hair, she had braided it, and put four thick balls of black hair on the top of my head, leaving a few long strands of hair to wisp freely across my face, she had left the back of my head like I had left hers.

"I like how you did mine too." I smiled.

"Well, Moonlight, we better get out there and find out when the fraternity is going to be here." she sighed, shaking her head.

"I suppose your right Mandolin."

We linked arms and skipped happily from the back to the front, where Kagura stood in waiting for them with instructions.

The club was emptied out at six o'clock to prepare the floor and area for the fraternity. Still having no clue of what frat it was, and not really caring, a little buzzed and too energetic to care. They would be arriving around 7pm. I looked around and saw that the other three dancers on the floor, who I still hadn't really became acquainted with, wearing the same exact outfits that Sango and I were wearing. They looked uncomfortable in it, whereas Sango and I were completely at home in them. Well, except for the part of no panties. But as Kagura had said, if they are renting out the entire club, paying top dollar, and a deposit of $250 a girl, which they would receive at time the time they were scheduled to get off the floor, we had to wear whatever they asked for. Being short one dancer, meant more money to be made by the five that were still there and suffering through.

Kagura gave a short five minute smoke break to us, after explaining how things were to run that night. Sango took another shot, as did I. I wasn't nervous or tense, I was actually pretty calm and collected. We split a Marlboro Menthol 72 m cigarette, and decided to be safe and catch another shot. The glass in my system made me dance around a little in the back to the pulsating bass from the stage area, actually making Sango slip a couple dollars into my garter. I had made a nice little wad from the customers who'd cleared out for them at six o'clock. We laughed, put away the fifth of vodka, put out the cigarette and went to the front. Salina, a dancer I hadn't really gotten to know yet, was first on stage after we greeted the guys as they came in. I was happily the last on the first rotation, and true to her word, I was only dancing once. I looked and noted that I went on right after Sango.

At seven sharp, the interesting evening began, as different guys from the fraternity, started to file in. Some were cute, some no so cute, some fat, some skinny, some nice and built, but the one that caught my eye the most of all the guys entering, the one who when they entered gave the most critical look to the other girls and I, was the guy with the long sliver hair, golden eyes, and black DC cap on his head. I swore, I felt my heart beat race faster, if that was at all possible due to the glass that was in my system.

After they had made themselves comfortable at tables, Sango whispered that it was the Roshimbo fraternity, as she and I walked over to get drink orders. The only thing served for the party being alcohol. I wasn't sure how this night was going to turn out.

After Salina, Jade, Butterfly, and Sango had finished their routines on the pole, it was my turn. I was just happy flirting and getting more for the guys to drink. Especially the one with the silver hair, who seemed to be completely arrogant, but had relented into talking to me once he'd gotten about six shots and a beer in his system.

I learned his name was Inuyasha, thanks to a very perverted guy sitting next to him with longish black hair that was pulled into a small rat tail of sorts. He enjoyed being able to grab our asses, and winced almost every time, as if preparing to be struck by us, but being completely happy realizing that he wasn't getting hit. He told me his name, Miroku, and he had drug his friend Inuyasha with him to the stage, where he continuously placed five and ten dollar bills in Sango's garter. I heard Inuyasha telling him, that he was an idiot every time he wrote his number on the money he put in Sango's garter. But, Miroku didn't seem to care. Inuyasha finally seemed to give up after I left the two, their fifth beer at the stage.

Sango got off stage, and I mentioned she should offer the one who was drooling over her a lap dance, as I walked on stage. The alcohol had hit me pretty good, and I had plenty of energy to help me through it. I hadn't acquired myself a theme yet, so I was dancing to random things. I noticed, after half of the first song, Inuyasha was back at the stage area, and putting money in my garter. He made me nervous, but I still continued on, absorbing myself in the not so great music, just remembering the things Sango had taught me about pole dancing. At the end of my last song, he gave a mischievous look, and then turned to Miroku who had Sango standing next to him keeping her arms around him. I finished, gathered my clothes, and got off stage, relieved and quite happy that I made it through. Thanks to some major help from Sango. I went backstage, dressed, and came back out after smoking a cigarette and stealing a shot of vodka.

I noticed that the guy Miroku was attached to Sango and didn't like for her to serve other people or dance for other people. She looked a little annoyed, but also looked like she loved the attention that he was showering her with. At eleven o'clock, it was time for us to leave, and the party had wound down. Most of the guys already gone, some staying to watch the next shift. I couldn't get Inuyasha out of my head. Something about him just stuck with me.

The only conversation he'd bother to make were complaints about his friend Miroku, while laughing at how Sango would treat him at times. There was one question he'd asked, which didn't pertain to Miroku, it contained to a dancer who may have still worked there. He asked if Raven was still working. I told him, that she was no longer working there.

He looked relived yet, slightly crestfallen when I told him. But brightened back up when I said I'd be right back with a drink for him.

"This guy must really want me to call him." Sango laughed as they walked to the dressing room to get in their own comfy clothes. On twenty different five dollar bills, and ten different ten dollar bills Miroku had written his number across them, big enough so she wouldn't miss it.

"Well, he tipped you damn good." I pointed out, and went for my own wad.

"We made out like bandits. The Roshimbo frat is made up of all these rich bastards that don't know what to do with the money their mommy's and daddy's send them for spending money. I don't think any of them have jobs."

I didn't feel up to counting my money, I just wanted to change as quickly as possible. I was tired, regardless of the glass in my system. We changed into our street clothes, I decided to take down my hair, and we headed out. Stopping by to see Kagura for our $250 deposit the guys had had to make.

"Well, at least we know we could pay the rent up for the next two months if we want to." Sango joked.

We drug ourselves out the door, and headed to my car. Not noticing that there were two guys from the fraternity waiting for us outside.

We chatted like idiotic parrots about moving the rest of Sango's things to our place, deciding to grab some grub on the way home, and threw our stuff in the trunk of my car.

"Hey! Mandolin!" we turned to hear a male voice yell, running up to the Sango's side of the car.

I smiled at her, and waited for her to start talking.

"Hey, I can't talk to customers outside like this. If you really want to talk to me, you'll have to follow us somewhere." she quietly told him.

"Okay, we were going to get something to eat? Do you want to join us?" he asked his eyes shining with hope, pointing towards the black Spyder convertible, The top was up, and the windows we darkly tinted, leaving Sango and I to guess who it was.

"well, sure, we'll follow you."

"Great!" he ran to the other side of the car, and got in.

"Adventurous tonight are we?" I asked sarcastically, my mind pleading that his buddy be Inuyasha, that handsome guy with the long silver hair.

"Shut up, lets just follow them."

With that, we got in my car and followed the car. My brain searching for ways to ask Miroku about Inuyasha just in case it wasn't the guy with him.

A/N: Please Review. Reviews make me happy and make me continue writing.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Surviving Tankika

By: InuKagPunk333only1/2evil

****

Summary: Kagome is a sophomore at Tankika University, losing her job as a secretary for a lawyer caught embezzling money from his clients, she is forced to do a job that she never thought she'd consider just to pay the bills and her tuition. She becomes immediate friends with the girl who trained her, Sango, who moves in to help her with bills. Inu/Kag Mir/San (some ooc)

****

Rated R for drugs, drinking, language, and possible lemons further into the story.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3

"They are going to the café near the university. I'm surprised." I said quietly, my brain going crazy with thought on who was driving the Spyder convertible in front of me.

"Yeah. I mean, they go to Tankika, so it gives a neutral meeting place, not only that but there are usually lots of people there." Sango's excited but I am trying not to show it voice replied.

I giggled to myself, she was complaining and rolling her eyes the entire time she was waiting on this guy Miroku, yet, she was bouncing off the sides of the passenger side door anxious to meet up with him at the café.

"Who do you think is in the car with him?" I took my eyes off the road for a second to look at her.

"Hopefully, the one you were drooling over all night, Inuyasha."

"I was not drooling. He was just really cute and I didn't want to take my eyes off of him."

"Sure, I thought I was going to have to get Kagura to get you a bucket to put around your neck to catch all the drool."

"OH shut up!" I blushed deeply, and sighed at my friends honesty, "I wasn't really drooling. But I was close to it, and you're a fine one to talk. I saw you and how you acted while you gave Miroku his lap dance."

I got a quick, painless punch in the arm for that comment, as I pulled my civic into the parking lot of the café behind the black spyder convertible, and parking beside it. Our stomach's were a little knotted up, afraid of who else was in the car, and how all of this was going to go. Sango and I opened our doors, grabbing no more then twenty dollars of our tips and our cigarettes, locked and then closed the doors. The butterflies fluttering even harder then the night before in my stomach, I begged and pleaded mentally that this would all go well and that it would be Inuyasha in the car with Miroku. I lit up one of my cigarettes and walked towards the glass double door of the café, playing that I didn't care who was in the car with him, and dragging Sango along. Only pretending not to notice the drivers side door had opened, and dragging my eyes away unwillingly as I smacked into a waitress who was thankfully not carrying anything with her. I ran off the bathroom quickly, not knowing who had gotten out of the drivers seat, with Sango's laughter following behind me. I rinsed my face, wishing that the deep red that covered my cheeks would just disappear, but I couldn't stop my blushing. It was like it had taken me over. I prayed that I would get through our late dinner and get to bed in plenty of time to get up for my 9:30 English 109 class.

I inhaled a deep breathe and pushed myself out of the bathroom to what was waiting for me outside. I looked and saw Sango sitting with Miroku facing towards me, and in the booth across from Miroku was a black cap over long silver hair. Sango gave me an intrigued glance as my face must have perked right up, and I slid into the booth with him.

"I ordered you a Pepsi. I figured that that was what you would want." Sango told me, looking like she was trying hard not to giggle at my expression. I gave her a dirty look, gave her thanks, and took a long sip of my drink.

My eyes darted over to Inuyasha, who was sitting next to me. Wow, I thought he looked good in the dark smoky club, but in the light of the well lit café, he looked even better. I felt Sango's foot kick me, and it pulled my attention from him to her. She looked like she was going to burst into laughter.

"So, what are two lovely women such as yourselves doing at a strip club working? Not that I mind or anything." Miroku piped up.

"Pays the bills and tuition." Sango sighed.

"I don't mind you two being strippers. I just had to ask. Inuyasha's ex girlfriend was a stripper. I believe she worked the club you guys do."

"Who is your ex girlfriend?" Sango asked curiously, raising her eyebrow at Inuyasha.

"Raven. She's a fucking bitch. I'm glad she doesn't work there anymore. Although, you look a lot like her." he gestured towards me.

"I don't know her, and from what I have heard, I don't want to know her." I choked out, barely audible by everyone except Inuyasha it had seemed.

"Great idea. She'll drag you down. Not that you could be dragged down any further then you are."

"What do you mean, 'not that you could be dragged down any further then you are'? You don't even know me you arrogant fuck." I snapped at him.

"Let me guess, your going to school to do hair. Aw how sweet." he mocked her.

"Actually, I'm going for pediatric medicine, history, and a minor in musical performance and education. I'm not an idiot. Though, I presume that your on our football team. You seem to fit the type. Handsome, but everyone can still hear the small pea that is your brain rattling around in there which gives you your barbaric conversation and idea's on everyone else."

Sango and Miroku looked at me wide eyed, but I didn't care. This deadly handsome guy, had just totally called me out for the reason that I looked similar to his ex.

"You know, now that I look at you closely, Kikyo was much prettier. A waste like you, but still much prettier."

"Kiss my ass you pompous ass!" I yelled, dumping my Pepsi over his head, and grabbing Sango's arm. Miroku was laughing his ass off across from his friend, and I was dragging Sango out the door of the café.

My anger was bubbling inside me, and all I wanted to do was get the hell out of there and home. I felt bad because Sango really looked like she enjoyed Miroku's company. How could I have ever thought he was cute?! Well, not just cute, but his attitude killed his appearance. I unlocked the doors of my Honda Civic and slammed the door shut after I got in. I cranked it up, and waited for Sango to get in. Her once cheery face was knotted up with a worried look on her face at my anger.

"I cannot believe you dumped Pepsi on his head. That was hilarious!!!" she squealed as they started towards the apartment, desperately trying to break the awkward silence. I started laughing with her. Because well, it was funny. I pulled into the driveway, killed the engine, and went to the trunk to open it up to get our stuff out of the back. I handed Sango her black Jansport back pack, and I grabbed my big yellow backpack and shut the trunk. As we walked towards the front door of our apartment I heard a now familiar voice yell behind me.

"Hey you stupid bitch! Who gave you the right to pour your fucking drink over my head!" Inuyasha was on the sidewalk, his car, still running in the street, Miroku was scrambling out of the car. Inuyasha walked briskly towards me, and I turned and started to sprint to the door to the apartment.

"Inuyasha! You drunk asshole! Get back in the car!" Miroku pleaded to his friend who had just gotten a grasp on my forearm, and spun me around.

"Let her go! You deserved that!" Sango yelled, trying to pull me away from him. I was petrified at what he was going to do next.

He threw my arm down, and began laughing insanely on the lawn of my apartment.

"I'm sorry. I beg to differ. Just because she can't take criticism doesn't mean that I deserve her drink over my head." his voice stated with a deathly serious tone to it.

"Well, Inuyasha. You were pretty mean to her. C'mon, get back to the car and lets go to our frat house. I'm sure there is an after party going on, and you have an early class. Remember?" Miroku pleaded, pulling Inuyasha away and eventually getting him to get in the passengers seat of the convertible.

Miroku shut the door, apologized for his behavior saying that he was only like this while he was drunk and that it was all his fault for bringing up Kikyo on the way to café from the club, asked Sango to give him a call, and drove off.

I was still afraid and scurried into the house. I went straight up to my room, dropped my backpack, and threw myself on the bed.

Sango walked in a few minutes later, her eyes worried, and sat beside me on my bed.

"Are you okay Kag?"

"Yeah. I was just scared. He is insane."

"I agree. We should try to maybe keep away from him then huh?"

"Agreed. Damn. I need to take a shower and get to bed. My only class tomorrow is at 9:30 am."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Nah, just knowing that someone else is here at my apartment now is reassuring."

"Do you think we should file a report with the police?"

"I doubt he's going to bother us anymore. Don't worry Sango. I'll be fine. Your riding in with me to my class tomorrow so you can pick up your car right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you at 9 am." I quietly told her getting up and walking to my private bathroom.

"Night 'Gome."

She left my room as quietly and as worried as she had before, and I took the hottest shower I'd ever taken, slipped on a plain oversized black tee, and threw myself on the bed, my still wet her dripping all over on my pillow. Trying not to cloud my mind with thoughts of the events from earlier and drifted off into a strange cloudy sleep.

"Shut up." I murmured angrily at the alarm clock that had forced me out of my sleep. Swatting at it, and not getting it to turn off, I decided myself defeated and rolled out of the bed. I yawned loudly, and walked to my closet. I pulled out a pair of black skants, and an 'Evil Dead' baby tee. I threw on my old maroon pair of Doc Martins, my striped socks accenting them nicely, grabbed my backpack and headed down the stairs. I knocked on Sango's door as I made my way out to the living room and heard her yell hello from the kitchen.

"I was really wondering when you were going to get up. I mean, It's like, 9:05." she laughed walking out of the kitchen in a pair of baggy khaki shorts, a black Misfits tank, and red flip flops.

"Shit. Let's get out of here!" I freaked, grabbing my keys, and running out the door to my car. Sango ran after me, locking the door behind her. I put the car in reverse, back out, and then threw it into drive, hoping to god I'd make it to my class on time. Which was fifteen minutes early according to Professor Mantra.

"Wow, Kagome! Slow down, you have time!" she exclaimed, trying to buckle her seat belt.

"Have you had Professor Mantra yet?"

"Shit!"

"Exactly."

"Hurry or she won't let you into class!"

I wanted to laugh, but didn't. Just sped to the English wing, parked and locked up my car after grabbing my backpack.

"I'll see you later, just hurry to class."

"I will, later Sango!" I yelled as I ran towards the steps of the English building. I really should have been looking at where I was running. Then the whole thing could've been avoided. I could've just ran past, made it to my class in the nick of time, but fate wasn't on my side today.

"Wench!? Watch where the hell your… Moonlight?" started a familiar voice, with the silver hair entangled in my fingers from slamming into him and knocking him down. I thought I was trying to get up, but so was he. He was a lot faster then me, and I fell to the ground. This time not landing on him, but hard on my small boney ass. The strangest part of the whole ordeal, was that he'd grabbed my arm, and helped me up.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? I mean, do you not remember what happened last night?" I asked, surprised by the fact he'd helped me up.

"Miroku told me. I'm sorry. Look, I black out and become a total asshole when I drink. I don't even know I'm doing it. I'm not really the type of guy I appeared to be last night."

I didn't know what to say. His apology seemed sincere, and he was after all, quite the good looker.

"I suppose we should get along since Sango seems to really like your friend."

"What class are you on your way to?"

"Shit! I'm too late she won't let me in now. Damn!! I sped all the way here just to miss it."

"Professor Mantra, eh?"

"I take it you've already suffered through her class?"

"You could say that. More like, I failed miserably because I was 5 minutes late on her 15 minute rule."

"She is such a bitch."

"I think I attended maybe a whole 2-3 classes."

I looked at him, and we began to laugh, he was a lot nicer then last night.

"My name is Kagome. My stage name is Moonlight."

"Kagome. Hmmm.. Okay. So, what are you planning to do now that you've missed your English class?"

"I have the slightest idea."

"How about I duck out of my class and I take you somewhere for breakfast. It's the least I could do seeing as how I was a total jerk off last night."

"Umm.. Okay. Sure. Your car or mine?"

"How about I follow you to your place, you leave yours, and we'll go in mine. I know this place in Tokyo that would be kinda fun to eat at."

"Uh. Okay. I suppose that's alright."

"See you in a few then."

With that he walked to his car, I got into mine, and he followed me like he said he would to my place. Sango's car wasn't in the drive way, thank god. This was something I'd have to tell her later tonight after she got off work. I'd checked last night, and I wasn't on the schedule for tonight. Thank Kami-Sama. All I could think about as I locked up my car, backpack on shoulder, and got into Inuyasha's Spyder Convertible was whether or not my idea had been a good one or a bad one.

a/n: Thanks for the patience. I've had a lot of things taking up my time, such as planning my wedding, to update. I apologize for the long wait, and remember; reviews make me happy, and remind me to update as quickly as I possibly can….


	4. Chapter 4

**Surviving Tankika**

**By:** InuKagPunk333only1/2evil

**Summary:** Kagome is a sophomore at Tankika University, losing her job as a secretary for a lawyer caught embezzling money from his clients; she is forced to do a job that she thought she'd never consider just to make her tuition and bills. She becomes friends with the girl who trained her, Sango, who moves in to help her out. Inu/Kag, Mir/San (some ooc)

**Rated R **for drugs, drinking, language, and possible lemons further into the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 4**

"So, you do like punk, right? I mean, your not one of those girls who dress punk and actually listens to that pop shit are you?" asked Inuyasha, giving me a cockeyed look as he put the car into drive.

"What? You think I'm a poser or something? I love punk rock. NOFX, Bad Religion, The Dead Kennedy's, Rancid, and The Dropkick Murphy's; just to name a few are some of the greatest bands I've ever heard! How dare you say that I'm just another dumb girl, with poor taste in music! I am offended that you would accuse me of listening to that syndicated trash that the government permits on the radio!" I yelled at him, the blood pumping hard in my veins, angry as all hell.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I was only asking to make sure before I put in The Misfits! See?" surprise and confusion present in his voice as he answered me.

I looked down and saw Disc one of The Misfits box set in his hand. My anger faded and was replaced with embarrassment. He knows there are posers, and he was just making sure I actually did like them. I felt my face grow very hot, and I knew that I was blushing furiously.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry." I muttered, dropping my head, turning it then towards the window to gaze out of it.

"It's okay, but damn woman! I just wanted to make sure you liked it! You didn't have to jump all over my ass!" he yelled. But when I looked over at him, he seemed a little nervous still, but he was smiling at me.

We drove in silence, just listening to The Misfits for a few minutes. Until I couldn't take the lack of conversation in the car, I looked over at Inuyasha, who was mouthing the words to 'I Turned into a Martian'. He was making silly faces with the lyrics, and I began to laugh at him, grabbing his attention quickly.

"What?"

"Nothing, you were just funny is all."

"What's so funny about me?"

"It was just the faces you were making."

"I was making faces?"

"Yeah, and they were funny."

"I wasn't making any faces."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"NO, I wasn't."

"You were!"

"I wasn't!"

"You were, too!"

"I Was NOT!"

"What ever, I'm not fighting with you over something that stupid." I laughed.

"Good. Because I was." He stated with a serious tone of voice, as he made another goofy face.

"I think you are a tad bit on the crazy side Inuyasha, I mean, what was the point in that argument?"

"I knew you would argue back. Your feisty, I like you!" he laughed in response.

I really, really, really, loved hearing him say 'Your feisty, I like you.' It made my heart beat pace a little faster, I felt nervous and happy in the pit of my stomach. Not sure which feeling to go with, happy being the better of the two, but I didn't want to set myself up and fall in love with him. I didn't want to get hurt again, HoJo hadn't hurt me. He was just an idiot I could pull and make my puppet.

"I'm still unsure of what to think of you. Last night you were so mean, and today you're actually pretty cool."

"Well, like me for who I am right now. I was really wasted last night. I was buzzed when I got to the club, so I was a blacked out drunk, who didn't know what the hell I was saying last night. I can't believe I was so mean to such a pretty girl."

I sat back and pondered his response, realizing that he was like Jekyll and Hyde. When he drank he was Hyde, mean and full of anger, no matter what. The sweet side of him was Jekyll, but I could tell he could get mad easily in his Jekyll state as well.

"So, Dr. Jekyll, where are we going for breakfast at 10 in the morning? Most fast food places are serving lunch now."

He stopped at a random red light, and turned his head to look at me with a questioning glance.

"Dr. Jekyll?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that you are kind of like Jekyll and Hyde. So, where are we going for breakfast?"

He looked a little confused as to why I thought that about him, and started driving again.

"We're going to a restaurant in downtown."

"Most of Tokyo is downtown."

"I know this. You'll see, just chill out. Don't get all crazy mad on me again."

I laughed, and turned my head back to the window. We drove on in silence, not that we couldn't make conversation, I just felt like enjoying a ride in his car. I just knew that after today I'd never get to again.

We pulled into a large parking lot that looked deserted except for a few cars on the farthest side of it, most likely the employees' vehicles. He parked and we got out of the car. I looked at the old building, which was a restaurant called "A Happy Eater". The big windows showed empty booths and a very large long counter with a few older men drinking coffee and talking to the waitresses. I walked in behind Inuyasha, and followed him to a black booth in the corner of the smoking area of the restaurant.

The menus were at the table, so we began looking through them, waiting on the waitress to come by and ask for our drink order. Most of the foods on the menu for the meals were American dishes. This was a normal thing in most of the restaurants in Tokyo now. I looked through the breakfast section, trying to decide what I wanted; they all looked and sounded so good. The waitress came by, and got the drink order. She left us to finish deciding.

"I think I'm going to have The Texan." Inuyasha decided aloud.

"Which one is the Texan?" I asked looking at him.

"It's French toast, breakfast meat of your choice, eggs, and hash browns. I don't know, it sounds good. You can get rice instead of the hash browns, but I don't know how it would taste with rice."

"I'm going to try the same thing then. If it's not good, it's your entire fault."

"Hey, now, if it's not good then it's really your own fault for going along with me."

The waitress came back to the table with our drinks. I put the straw in my Dr. Pepper and began sipping on it as she started to ask for our order. She seemed like a really nice girl, long black hair, green eyes, and a friendly smile. Inuyasha ordered his food, as I began to lose myself in thought.

"Earth to Kagome! What do you want to eat?" he playfully said, acting like he worked for the Japan space program.

"OH! I'm sorry! I want the same as him, with sausage, fried eggs, and I'll try the hash browns." I could feel my face blush slightly as I told her my order.

Inuyasha began laughing as she walked off.

"What were you thinking about so deeply?"

"Nothing really, I have this song stuck in my head, but the weird thing is I've never heard it before."

"Okay..."

"No, I'm not crazy or anything, I just like writing music, and it happens quite frequently. I just write down the chorus part that I actually hear, and then write out the lyrics to it."

"Punk rock songs or what?"

"Everything, usually punk, but sometimes, beats you would hear on the radio or something."

"So, you do like pop!"

"No, but, it's like this, if I can write a song, and get an artist to sing it. Well, I could make major money off of it for being the song writer."

"Aha. I see."

"Never mind just let me see a pen."

"Okay."

He pulled a pen out of his pocket and handed me it. I wrote down what I could make out in my mind from the song I was hearing. He took the napkin I had written on and read it, looking at me quizzically.

"I sit here and wonder, I sit here and cry, I sit here and wonder why your not by my side?"

"It was in the music I heard."

"I think you are slightly crazy, but, it's actually pretty good."

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I appreciate that."

We made minor chit chat until our food had arrived. Just about school, classes we had taken, teachers we both had had, and the people we knew and didn't know. I was enjoying the conversation with him, and realized like he had said earlier that morning, he wasn't the person he was last night.

"Okay, here we go, can I get the two of you anything else, need a refill on your drink?" the waitress asked setting the two plates of food in front of us.

"I'd like a refill. Thank you." I answered her.

"Me too, thanks." He told her, handing her his cup.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She replied, taking the two glasses with her.

"This looks really good." I said beginning to munch on the hash browns. I felt that it needed something, and saw the ketchup bottle on the table. I poured some on them, and mixed it all up. I took a bite and decided that it was still lacking something, but I wasn't sure what. I noticed that Inuyasha had done the same thing as I had, and I smiled a quick smile. I finished my hash browns, and went to the French toast. I poured a little syrup that she had brought us, on them and tried a bite, finding them to be even better then the hash browns. They were very sweet, and soft.

"Well, do you like it?" he asked me, taking a couple of bites of his French toast.

"It's delicious!"

"I thought you'd like them." He laughed and started eating again.

We finished up our meal, and set the completely empty dishes to the end of the table for the waitress to pick up.

"So, what made you want to be a stripper?" he asked suddenly.

"Well," I began, caught slightly off guard. I knew the question was going to be asked. I was just waiting for when. "I lost my job as a secretary, and I needed a good paying job. So, I swallowed my pride and walked into the club and asked Kagura for a job. Fast food doesn't pay well, and it's a crappy job, this pays well, you just have to swallow your pride and inhibitions to do it."

"You shouldn't have to work, it's unfair."

"What do you mean I shouldn't have to work?"

"I think I said that wrong."

"What do you think I can just lie around and have people give me their money?"

"That is not what I meant. Let's just drop it before you chew me out again."

I giggled, looking at him with a fake pity face.

"Don't look at me like that." He laughed.

"So, do you have a job?"

"I work a job during the summer months while we're not in school. That's about it. I work for my dad's company."

"Doing what?"

"I just help out with paper work, make copies. I'm going to school for my business degree to be a partner with my brother over the company."

"Your brother goes to school here too?"

"Nah, he's already been. He's part owner of it now. Once I get done, my dad's going to step down, leave Sesshomaru in charge and I'm going to be the other partner. It's confusing and dumb."

"Do you really want to be part owner of it?"

"Not really, I'd rather go to school for something else. I've grown up learning the business, but when I was younger I always wanted to go to school to be a doctor."

"What kind of doctor?"

"Just general or, I was thinking about being Forensic Pathologist."

"Interesting, but your dad doesn't want you to?"

"It's more like he won't let me."

"What do you mean, won't let you?"

"He pays for my school; he said he didn't want to waste his money on something like that. I'm going to school to be in business or nothing else. I didn't score high enough on my high school tests to receive scholarships so; I'm going for my business major."

"That's not very fair. Did you try any of the entrance exam's to go to school for your M.D.?"

"I did. I scored higher then most of the other students trying to get in. I wish I hadn't now."

"I'm going for my Pediatric M.D."

"Really? You like kids?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, they just get on my nerves is all."

"They do that. Sometimes they don't mean to."

"But most of the time they do."

We laughed, and chatted some more. We checked the time, and upon seeing that it was noon, decided to leave the restaurant. He paid for the food, after much objection from me, and left the waitress a ten dollar tip. I was shocked to see him leave so much; it was close to the full amount of the bill. We walked back out to his car to leave.

"Are you ready to go home? Or do you want to go somewhere else with me?" he asked getting into the car.

I thought for a moment getting into his car, I didn't have to work today, I didn't go to class, so no homework. "I'll go with you somewhere else. What could it hurt?"

"Cool."

I looked over at him, and smiled. He actually was a nice guy when he wasn't drunk. I was a little surprised.

"What?" he asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that you are a lot nicer when you're not drunk."

"Oh."

We drove on, just listening to music, my mind wandering all over the place. I wondered where we were going, we'd passed the mall, and we'd passed all the normal hangouts for college students. I knew the building as we approached it, School kid's records, on the other side of Tokyo. I hadn't been to the store since I started college, because I never had the time.

"Thank you! It's been so long since I've been here."

"No way, why? School? Well, I come here probably two days every week. You should come with me if you can get the spare time."

"I think I most likely will. But you'd have to get a hold of me somehow in order to let me know your going."

"No problem. What are your house number and cell numbers?" he asked pulling out a small black cell phone.

"I don't have a cell phone, and my house number is 269-756-7895."

"You don't have a cell phone?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well, I never had many friends that wanted to get a hold of me all the time."

"Well, I know where we're going next." He stated getting out of the car.

"Why are you taking me to get a cell phone?"

"Why not? I'm going to need to be able to get a hold of you where ever you are."

"Why is that?"

"Because I like you, and I am having fun with you."

"You are strange."

"What's so strange?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Let's just go into the store."

"Okay."

"Hey. You go ahead on in. I'll be there in a minute. I have to grab something out of my bag."

"Okay. Just pop open your door so I can lock up the car."

"Sure."

I watched him walk into the store, as I pulled out a small silver container out of the front pocket of my bag. I opened it up, and made up a line. Snorting it quickly and putting everything back into the bag after getting over the shock to my nose. I wondered if he did some every so often too.

I closed up my bag, sniffing the entire time to ensure that it was all up my nose. I started tasting the beginning of the drip into my throat. It made me gag slightly, but I swallowed and went inside.

"Hey, Kagome! Come over here and check out what they have finally got in!"

I walked over to Inuyasha, grabbing the CD set from him seeing that it was the 25th Anniversary of The Clash's London Calling.

"Oh my god! I want this so bad!" I squealed in delight.

Inuyasha laughed at me, and grabbed my copy. "Here, I'll hold it for you."

"Okay." I said giving him a curious look, getting back a look of mischievousness. "What are you up to Inuyasha?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Okay."

We finished browsing around the store; I had decided to get The Clash and a new School Kids Record t-shirt. I picked up a few dirt cheap Compilation CD's with tons of different punk bands on them. The urge to pee hit me though, and I asked him to hold onto the things I was buying and ran to the bathroom. When I came out, he was sitting in the car waiting for me.

"Damn you to hell! I told you to hold on to them for me! Not buy them!" I yelled throwing the passenger side door open.

"Chill out! I owe you that much! I was meaner then hell to you last night."

"That doesn't matter; you paid for breakfast and tipped the waitress! I can buy my own stuff!"

"Just get in."

"Why?"

"Because you're acting like an idiot! If you're so freaked out by it, you can give me the money back for it. Jesus Christ!"

"FINE! How much was it?" I yelled then softened my voice as I pulled my wallet out of my backpack.

"It was only $10."

"You are full of crap. I'll leave you $30, no exceptions."

"Fine."

He sighed and took the $30, setting it in the middle console of the car, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"We have one more place to go."

"Oh and where is that?"

"To Motorola to get you a phone."

"Why do I need a cell phone?"

"I already told you. If I want to talk to you I can call you where ever you are."

"You're insane."

"No, you are. You need to learn how to accept gifts."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, and do not turn this into another three year old child's argument."

"Whatever."

So, I lost, obviously. We went to the store. I picked out a phone, he programmed his number into it, and mine into his, and we went back to my place.

"Is it okay if I come in for a few minutes?"

"Sure, just don't mind me if I seem to start cleaning. It's a mess."

"That's cool I guess."

I had gone through at least seven cans of Dr. Pepper and he had to stop at a store so I could buy some cigarettes. I was tweaking hard, and I had to do something to use up some of the energy.

"You want anything to drink?" I asked heading into the kitchen to get myself a can of dr. pepper.

"Sure. I'll take one of what you're having."

"Okay."

I made my way to the refrigerator, grabbed two cans of soda, noticing that there were a few dishes in the sink. I set the cans down and washed up the dishes, cleaned the counters and grabbed the cans and went into the living room.

Inuyasha was stretched out on the couch, flipping the channels on the Satellite dish.

"Here you go."

"What, did you have to refrigerate them first?" he joked.

"No, there were some dishes that needed to be done and I needed to wash off the counters. So, I figured I would grab them now before they get piled up or something."

"Okay."

I started cleaning up the living room where he was, I wanted to vacuum, but he was trying to talk to me.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?"

"What Inuyasha?"

"Are you on glass right now?"

**Authors Note: I'm SO SORRY! Please review!**


End file.
